


Remember

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [25]
Category: Star Trek - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, takes place during tng pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Bones takes a moment to remember.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> RIP. Tribute to Anton Yelchin, and others.  
> First posted on FFN 6/19/16.

Pavel bounded through the Enterprise, full of wonder and joy.

Leonard watched him, smiling. The young man had been like a son to him. He wiped a tear from his face. The door chimed as someone walked in.

"Computer, end program."

The original USS Enterprise winked out of existence, replaced by the bland walls of the holodeck.

An engineering officer stood stiffly by the door, his face strangely yellow-tinged. "Admiral McCoy, I am Lieutenant Commander Data. I was wondering if I may speak with you?"

Leonard nodded. "Just give me a moment, Mr. Data."

"Yes, sir." The officer moved outside the holodeck to give the Admiral some space.

Leonard sighed, composing himself. He was getting old, and therein lied the problem. No one else was. Some, like Pavel, had even gone long before their time. No, it was just him and that pointy-eared bastard, Spock.

Everyone was gone.

He sighed, breathing deeply. It seemed he had a new crew of the Enterprise to send off. They would do well, this one. He'd caught a glimpse of the Captain, and he knew. This next generation was going to prosper.

He only hoped they would live long as well.


End file.
